The Angel and her Princess
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: Sonny often notices Alex, and she didn't know why" Sonny/Alex ; SelDem :/FEMSLASH!


_**Eh? Idk whatta say... **_

_**Just Enjoy! :D**_

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

The story will begin when an Angel was sent out to be a human, she was sent to earth to take care of these circle of friends. Their names are Caitlyn, the happy one, Alex, the pretty one, Harper, the artist, Miley, the singer, Tawni, the boastful and arrogant one, and Lily, the quiet one. They are all studying in this prestigious academy.

The Angel, Sonny, enrolled in the school, and in every class she'll take, the six friends will be there.

Caitlyn was the first one who noticed Sonny. She approached her and talked to her and asked her if she wants to be friends, Sonny said yes. Caitlyn was so happy that she grabbed Sonny's hands and pulled her to the table her friends were sitting and said to her to wait for a moment.

Caitlyn approached her friends and told them something, then Alex stood up and went in front of Sonny, she smiled and grabbed Sonny's hand and told her "Welcome to our group". Sonny smiled and followed Alex back to the table and everyone there greeted her.

Just a few days later Tawni made one of their classmate cry because she was too arrogant, she kept teasing her classmate and calling her fat without the knowledge that she is hurting someone's feelings. Everyone in the class hated her because of this trait and even her friends hated her now, everyone except Sonny.

Sonny knows what she should do to make her stop doing these things. Tawni was so upset because no one wanted to be her friend and she doesn't even have the simplest idea why. So Sonny approached her and ask her why she's like that, Tawni answered "I don't know", so Sonny explained to her that sometimes even our parents doesn't know that they're wrong, sometimes they say this boastful, arrogant things to people, but they're just lying to impress them. Sometimes children see this kind of stuff and think that it's the right thing to do, but it's not. So Sonny told Tawni to say sorry to all their classmates and try to change her habit. This worked out quite well; Tawni got her friends and classmates acceptance back and she is now happy.

A few weeks passed and Sonny often noticed Alex, and she didn't know why. alex wasn't doing anything bad, in fact she is quite nice to Sonny and everybody around her. Sonny just questioned this incidents and went on to her Angel-y Guardian-y days..

Haper noticed how Sonny acted towards Alex. She saw her smile every time she saw Alex and hears her name. She thought that Sonny is falling in love with Alex, but she just stayed quiet. She wants Sonny to figure this out for herself.

Sonny always talked to Lily, she wants Lily to have more confidence in herself. So Sonny always took Lily out and made her talk about herself and open out more. This process just took a week and before you know it, Lily was one of the most talkative people in class. Her friends were happy because of this and they treated themselves out for videoke. Miley sang her heart out and everyone cheered and clapped at her. She is indeed the greatest singer in the group..

Miley noticed how Sonny reacted to Alex's every move, and how she always gave Alex what she wants-not in a spoiled way, but in a sweet way-like the time Alex doesn't have any chair to sit in, Sonny stood up and gave up her chair for Alex to sit in. And the time that Alex was being harassed by two boys, Sonny was way too fast for everyone to see and she protected Alex.

Miley being so observant asked her bestfriend Harper if she noticed anything about the way Sonny acted when near Alex. Harper quietly said yes and she also told Miley that she thinks Sonny has fallen for Alex. Miley told Harper that they should ask Sonny about her feelings, but Harper quickly said a big no, and told her to wait till it's the right time.

A few weeks passed. Sonny was being happy this specific morning, she doesn't know why, maybe because she'll see Alex again. She was so happy that she greeted everyone a good morning and sat down waiting for the others to come. Caitlyn and Tawni were the first one who came, followed by Harper and Miley, next is Lily, and after a few minutes, the very minute Sonny was so happy, Alex came with a boy named Nick holding her hands.

Sonny's smile turned upside down as Alex introduced her boyfriend. This made Sonny so upset. She stood up and with a fake smile, she told everyone that she's going to the bathroom. Harper followed her while Miley chatted with everyone to keep them busy.

Inside the bathroom, in the corner, Sonny sat crying while Harper calmed her down. Haper told Sonny that she should've said something before, so that Sonny can tell Alex how she feels. But instead she hated herself for keeping quiet about it.

Sonny told Harper to not blame herself because it's no one's fault. Sonny stood up cleaned her face and told Harper, "Let's go back".

Harper stared at Sonny, she then asked "Are you sure? Because if you're not you can still cry here".

Sonny smiled and answered "Yep I'm fine, don't worry. Besides they might be looking for us"

Harper replied "aren't you hurt? Your heart has just been broken, and you want to face Sonny and whatshisname guy?"

Sonny smiled sweetly and answered "If that's what makes her happy, the whathisname guy, then I'm happy for her. Besides she'll still be my princess"

Sonny and Harper went back and everyone stared…

Sonny just smiled.

_**---------------------------o0o---------------------------- **_

_**Will Sonny, the angel, still be happy after being hurt?**_

_**You can never tell… maybe yes and maybe no…**_

_**Oneshot...XD**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch Me. Imma trainwreck and crossing beyond enemy lines)**_


End file.
